Beelzebub (manga)
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 2009 | last = | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Ryūhei Tamura that serializes in Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. Beelzebub was first published as a one-shot by Tamura in Weekly Shōnen Jump's 2008 volume 37-38, where it won the fourth Gold Future Cup, then it was serialized on the same magazine starting in its thirteenth volume in 2009. An OVA was announced in July 2010Chapter 67 2nd Jump announcement with the cast revealed. It has been revealed as of July 2010 that anime adaptation will commence. The workings of this deal are as of yet unknown, however the situation is concrete as revealed in the 69th chapter of Beelzebub. Plot The story follows the "strongest juvenile delinquent", Oga Tatsumi, he is a first year in "Ishiyama High" the school for delinquents. The story starts as he is telling the story of how he found the baby to his best (and only?) friend Furuichi Takayuki. One day while fishing by the river (actually, taking revenge on people trying to kill him in his sleep), he sees a man floating down it, he pulls him to shore and the man splits in half revealing a baby boy. This boy is the son of the demon king and he has been chosen as the one to raise it with the baby's maid Hilda. The story follows his life with the child and at the delinquent school. The early chapters of the manga follow Oga as he attempts to 'pass on' Baby Beel to other students at Ishiyama, (The theory is that if Oga can find someone more evil and stronger than him, Baby Beel will attached to that person instead of Oga). After subsequently fighting and defeating all members of the Tōhōshinki and in the process, destroying Ishiyama High itself, Oga and company are transferred to Saint Ishiyama Academy, which appears to be a direct opposite of the delinquent school.Chapter 37 page 18-19 Characters Main characters ; * (VOMIC / OVA) :Oga is first introduced as a strong fighter, beating up some fellow class mates and then making them bow down to him because they had attacked him in his sleep. It is revealed that he is relaying the story of a series of strange events which leads to him becoming the Earthly father of the son of the devil, Beelzebub IV. He was picked to become Beelzebub's father because he possessed the qualities of the ideal parent for the future Devil King: strong, arrogant, and thinks-nothing-of-fellow-man. In addition to the aforementioned attributes, Oga also seems to take pleasure in tormenting others, such as when he downright kidnapped Furuichi from a 5-star resort in order to go with him to the public pool, stating that he did so mainly to piss him off. Oga and Beelzebub cannot be separated by more than 15 meters or else it may result in instant death for Oga, according to Hilda Chapter 2 page 14 (as of chapter 38, the distance has increased with 8 centimetres). A tattoo-like contract on Oga's right hand, which grows larger the more he fights, signifies the contract between Beelzebub and him. The contract allows Oga to access large amounts of demonic power.Chapter 6 page 9-10 Thus, Oga tries to stop fighting to limit the powers which will ultimately be used to end the human race. He seems to have a lot of enemies and makes even more as the series progresses (despite trying not to fight). He also seems to have no friends except for his classmate, Furuichi. He lives with his parents and sister, though Hilda and Beelzebub have recently moved into his house. He is currently a first year at Ishiyama High School. Surprisingly, Oga is a decent father figure to Beelzebub. Oga seems to be stronger than the average human, as Hilda said being exposed to the amount of demonic power he took would drive a normal person insane.Chapter 10 page 9 After Baby Beel contracted a fever, he was thrown out of his house by his sister until he could find Hilda and apologizes to her and bring her back (She had gone to the Demon World to find Beel a doctor). He has been confronted by Toujou, who had baby Beel with him, and said "let's fight" to Oga. The fight seemed to go in Oga's favor until Toujou sent him flying into the river. He returns home and is confronted with Hilda who tells him that she would support him in order to get baby Beel back. After repairing his link with Beel, Oga goes to the school to defeat Toujou and get baby Beel back. Baby Beel turns back to normal when he sees Oga. Oga tells him not to interfere with his fight, and after a long battle he defeats Toujou. After that he accidentally destroys the school because of backup power from Beel. :Oga is easily agitated and is always willing to fight, unless it will bring out the Zebub spell. He appears to have his own skewed idea of what a 'man' should be like, and attempts to pass on these ideals to Beel.Chapter 9 Page 8 Despite being called evil by almost every character of the series, he has shown to have a calmer and, if only slightly, warmer side to him, shown when he speaks with Hilda about his position as Beel's parentChapter 38 Page 18 and assuring Lamia that if Beel ever got sick again he would call her immediately.Chapter 47 Page 13 He also seems to care, at least to some degree, about his classmates, as he quickly stopped Nene when she was about to fight Mikki, telling her she would lose if she did.Chapter 55 Page 8 He and Mikki seem to have some type of history together, yet Oga claims not to remember his old classmate. It is unknown if this is the truth as Mikki does not act surprised at Oga's statement.Chapter 55 Page 10 Oga, along with Furuichi, is an avid fan of the video game series "Dragon Quest" regularly making references to the series in the manga. ; * (VOMIC) Miyuki Sawashiro (OVA) :Known as Beelzebub or Baby-Beel, he is the son of the Devil King. He is very attached to Oga, always clinging onto Oga's back or sitting on Oga's head. When he becomes agitated or sees blood, he'll often throw a tantrum and will spontaneously electrocute anyone within his vicinity. Without Oga, he is physically weaker than even the average human childChapter 11, page 7, but contact with Oga allows him to unleash his demonic powers. After fearing for Oga's safety when he contracted a fever, (his power would end up killing Oga) he severed the contract and ran away. He then became somewhat attached to Toujou, who, at least in his own mind, resembles Oga. Later, when Oga and Toujou start to fight, Beel snaps out of his fever and goes to Oga. Baby Beel trusts Oga will come back and will not lose the fight with Toujou. He severs the Zebub contract during the fight, yet it returns later. :Beelzebub's characteristic cry is "Daabū!" and he is always naked with a pacifier in his mouth. He, like Oga, is shown to anger easily. Yet his outbursts are portrayed in a more comical fashion. He appears to like Aoi to a certain degree.Chapter 53 Page 17 Along with her, he has also shown to have some liking to Toujou, who appears to remind him of Oga. When Oga reunites with Mikki, Beel showed immediate disgust, and possible fear toward the Saint Ishiyama Student.Chapter 54 Page 19 The reason for this has not been stated. ; * (VOMIC) Shizuka It%C5%8D (OVA) :Preferring to be called by a shorter name, Hilda is a demon maid who helps Oga take care of Beelzebub IV. She reveres the Devil, or Demon Lord, and feels that it is a great honor to be chosen as the child's "Mother", or caretaker, by the Demon Lord. Her most characteristic features include her Gothic Lolita appearance and (as pointed out by Oga's mother) "great big knockers." She rides a flying, leathery creature known as an AK-BabaChapter 1, page 37 as transportation and owns an umbrella which conceals a sword in the handle.Chapter 1 page 34 Oga's family is under the impression that Oga and Hilda had sex and that Beelzebub was the resulting consequence.Chapter 2 When Beel became sick Hilda went to the underworld to get some answers about baby Beel's condition. She brings a doctor who explains what was happening to baby Beel. She also comments that she didn't feel any malice coming from Toujou. After the fight with Toujou she seems to accepts Oga to raise baby Beel and is warmer towards him. :Despite being blunt and cold most of the time she has been shown to have a kinder side that comes out from time to time, often at the surprise and/or disbelief of the other characters.Chapter 50 Page 6 Being a demon herself she is quite knowledgeable about the demon world, being able to successfully navigate Oga and company through Vlads Haunt. She takes being Beel's mother quite seriously and even goes as far as to state that it was the only reason for her existence. As a fighter she is quite skilled, and has been shown to be at, if not above, Oga's level. Her skill's gained her the nickname "Oga Bride" at Ishyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar way to Oga, e.g., shoving her opponents heads into walls. Her name comes from the Old High German name "Hildegard" meaning hild (=war or battle) and gard (=protection) and means "protecting battle-maid". ; * (VOMIC) Takahiro Mizushima (OVA) :Another first year at Ishiyama, Furuichi seems to be the only non-delinquent character of the story thus far, and even seems to have no fighting ability. He often points out the absurdities in Oga's situation, acting as the rational and most passive member of the group. He is chronically cowardly, although he is quick to about face when a pretty girl is involved. Despite their obvious lack of similarities, Furuichi seems to be Oga's only friend, and is often the one that Oga goes to for conversation. He is comically referred to as "idiot Furuichi" by Oga, and is pathetically the victim of many jokes in the story, although he is shown to have a ruthless side to him as well, suggesting a different but no less evil commonality with Oga. Despite the nickname, Furuichi is shown to be highly strategic, for instance, using Beelzebub's electricity to knock out some guys. It is also remarked that Furuichi's grades would have easily gotten him into a high class school. Furuichi often comes in handy as a plot dump for information concerning Ishiyama High and their town. :Furuichi often complains about Oga, stating that just because he hangs around him people take him for a delinquent as well.Chapter 52 Page 4 Yet despite their numerous differences he and Oga appear to be quite close, as he quickly, if not reluctantly, forgives him for kidnapping him from his vacation.Chapter 21 Page 9 Like Oga, he is a fan of Dragon Quest. ; * (OVA) :He is first seen floating down the river, shot dead by arrows. By splitting in half, he delivers Beelzebub to Oga. Alaindelon is introduced as a dimensional transfer demon in the third chapter. His character has a big build and is seen wearing a tank-top and briefs. After Oga becomes Beel parent he moves in with Furuichi, against the boys wishes. It is revealed in Chapter 42 that he has a daughter.Chapter 49 Page 19 He is supposed to be a satirical representation of the singer Freddie Mercury. Ishiyama High ; (For Korean pop band of the same pronunciation (written as 東方神起), see TVXQ) :The four leaders of the delinquent forces in Ishiyama High. Tōhōshinki is an acronym of their respective last names, , , , and . Hajime Kanzaki * (OVA) Is the first of the four to be introduced, and was, at the time, the closest of the four to dominating the school. A sadistic and malignant third year, he was sought out by Oga to be a replacement father for Beel, hoping the purportedly sinister and malicious character of Kanzaki would be more appealing to the demon baby than Oga himself. But after degrading one of his loyal disciples, an enraged Oga punched him through a top-story window and further solidified his bonds to Beel. He later consorted with Himekawa and Oga in order to pull down the powerful Toujou. He may have more respect for his subordinates however, as he goes to get revenge for Shiroyama after he is beat up by St. Ishiyama High students. He has fought on multiple occasions throughout the series and although he appears to be the weakest of the four he is a strong opponent. He and Himekawa are both selfish fighters. Hajime has on a few occasions intervened in one of Oga's fights. He is usually accompanied by an excuse like "Honor". One of his underlings was attacked by a couple of students of Saint-Ishiyama. He went looking for the group of students who were responsible. He was later stopped and easily thrown away by Mikki. Since then he has carried a great deal of contempt for the freshmen. He even entered the fight between Oga and Mikki on the school rooftop. When Oga (thought to be unconscious at one point) awoke, he sent Hajime flying. Mikki thought that it was out of concern for Hajime (as Mikki's previous attack on him would have rattled his brain). Oga later admitted that he only wanted him out of his way. :His fighting style is raw and brutal. He does not appear to have any technique. He has never stated whether or not he trained in any specific fighting style. When he fights he usually fights based on emotions and never uses reason. He is a ruthless fighter and has indirectly referred to murder on many occasions. Tatsuya Himekawa * (OVA) Is the son of the "Himegawa Group", and the second member of the Tohoshinki. Using money to solve his problems, he bribes friends and enemies into his employ, often turning the tables on dissident challengers by turning the latter's own friends against him. This tactic proved completely useless on Oga, and was hospitalized by the Child-Bearing Ogre's magically augmented punch.Chapter 8-9 Following his recovery, he groups himself together with Oga and Kanzaki in order to remove Toujou from power. When he is forced to fight on his own he commonly uses a shock-baton. He is shown to be quite handsome without his glasses and with his hair brushed down, which makes him look like a completely different person. :Battle wise he has lost or tied a large number of battles. When first introduced He challenged Oga to a fight. He did so by attacking Hilda and Furuichi. Furuichi and Hilda awoke captured (roped and heavily injured). Himekawa did this in an attempt to lure Oga out. Oga showed up later on and was indifferent to the capture of Furuichi and Hilda. Himekawa and Oga started a fight but it was clear that Himekawa was out of his league as he was easily thwarted. Oga also took the liberty of destroying Himekawa's thug mercenaries. Himekawa was seen later on during the "Toujou" chapter in the manga. He, alongside Kanzaki, was seen accompanied by Oga. They made their way to the school where Oga was to challenge Toujou. Himekawa and Kanzaki were later accompanied by Aoi Kunieda. They had to take care of some of Toujou's thugs. This was an easy feat as the three were already quite feared within the school. Himekawa's battles continued after the group was transferred to Saint Ishiyama Academy. There was a rooftop battle between Oga (accompanied by Himekawa, Aoi and Natsume) and the six knights (only four present at the time). Himekawa had a fight with Sakaki Mitsuteru. Himekawa appeared to be slightly weaker than Sakaki (as he seemed more injured than Sakaki), however, the fight was a long one and it seemed Himekawa could hold his own. Their fight was interrupted by the knights' leader. As of late Himekawa is preparing for the volleyball tournament with his friends. Aoi Kunieda * (OVA) Is 17-year-old and is the leader of the "strongest ladies of Kantou", the Red Tails.Chapter 11 page 18-19 She is first introduced in disguise at the park taking care of her baby brother, Kouta,Chapter 10 page 19 who is constantly mistaken as being Aoi's own child by the mothers at the park. She is currently a second year at Ishiyama High and is apparently the daughter of a local temple keeper.Chapter 10 page 18. Her nickname is Queen because she is the protector of all the girls at Ishiyama High from the mens' "grubby hands"Chapter 13, page 12. She can cut through almost anything with her wooden sword and has been asked by Oga to be baby-Beel's new mother after she attacked himChapter 14. She later steps in to Oga's aid during his fight against Toujou, eliminating his lackeys so that Oga could focus on the man himself. Thanks to Oga's dense personality, he has yet to realize that the girl he befriended at the park and Kunieda are one and the same. Despite her tough personality she has a rather girlish crush on Oga but refuses to admit this fact to others. Hidetora Toujou * (OVA) Is the fourth Touhoushinki member. He is by far the strongest male member of the Tōhōshinki (his strength in comparison to Kunieda is not confirmed, though it can be implied that he is stronger than her indirectly from their other fights). Toujou has an unexpected soft side towards smaller creatures and babies, though the said creatures do not feel similarly towards him. He is mostly bored with weaklings and is always looking for a good fight, which subsequently leads to his interest towards Oga. He works multiple jobs and sometimes has to miss school because of them. ;The Red Tails * : A leading member of the Red Tails, Chiaki rarely speaks and dispatches her enemies swiftly with a pair of modified air-guns hidden in her skirt. She joined the group out of her love and respect for Kunieda, making amused and interested mental asides whenever the latter does something cute. * : Originally Kunieda Aoi's second-in-command, Nene is far more aggressive than her permissive leader. Though she often openly disagrees with and occasionally disobeys Kunieda, she is still her faithful wingman, balking vociferously when Kunieda opts to leave the Red Tails and relinquish the mantle of leadership to her. ;Ishiyama High Third Years :Named cronies of Kanzaki of the Tōhōshinki: * , Kanzaki's most faithful underling, he is very large and binds bits of his hair in tiny pigtails. Though Kanzaki treats him with only cruelty and disdain, he is extremely loyal to him, fighting under him even after being humiliated and beaten by his thankless leader. * (OVA) a soft-spoken underling of Kanzaki, he shows exceptional interest in Oga and his exploits. Handsome and long-haired, he prefers to make light-hearted quips during frays rather than engage in it personally. Though he rarely participates in fights himself, he is incredibly strong, taking out the MK5 by himself, and even downing one of Toujou's most trusted lackeys within seconds. From this it is implied that Natsume is significantly stronger than previously credited, as not even Kanzaki or Himegawa was capable of such a feat. He shows these fighting skills again when he blocks Gou Hiromichi from attacking Oga head on. He states,"it's not really my style to go all out in a fight." ;MK5 :Named "Majide Kuukiyomenai 5ningumi" The Unbelievably Tactless 5, this gang was suspended from school and is famous for its immense cruelty and poor hygiene. Despite this, they are relatively weak in comparison to other characters and have yet to win a single fight. Members consist of: * : short, snarky and black-haired. The acting leader. * : marked by a heart-shaped tattoo on his face. * : bald and scarred. * : chapeaued and bespectacled. * : immense, muscular and possesses long hair. Saint Ishiyama Academy Oga and his friends were transferred to Saint Ishiyama Academy, the sister school of Ishiyama High after Oga destroyed Ishiyama High. They are not welcomed, however, as the school is unwilling to adopt the delinquents. The group is constantly harassed by the students of the school. The students are not the only problem. The school of Saint Ishiyama Academy has a force within the school that upholds the rules of conduct within the school. They are known as the Six Knights (or horsemen) of Ishiyama. They are six captains of different sports teams and groups/clubs who possess an extraordinary amount of strength and fighting experience. They have eyes set out to get rid of Oga and his friends and they are backed by an unfair rule that allows them to carry out "judgement" to any person or party within the school. The six knights have challenged Oga and his friends to a sports competition (after a huge fight on the rooftops of Saint Ishiyama). The wager of the battle was clear: if Oga and his friends win, they would be allowed to avoid expulsion. After a little argument between Himegawa and the principal, it was set that if the six knights lost the competition they would have to relinquish their rights as six knights. The competition was set to be a volleyball match, and after much encouragement via Hilda, the group of delinquents began practicing. ; :A first year student of Saint Ishyama. He is a member of the Six Knights. He is Captain of the Karate team and is a master of the style and also another martial art. He is incredibly strong, being able to take down Kanzaki with a single punch. Mikki knows Oga from Middle School, where Oga, intentionally or not, saved Mikki from a group of high school delinquents. Wanting to become stronger, he started to hang around Oga, but later realized that staying with Oga would not make him any stronger because, "No matter what kind of fight he was dragged into, Oga Tatsumi took care of everything"Chapter 57 Page 15 . He appears to currently hold strong feelings of contempt towards Oga and seems obsessed with proving to his former classmate how strong he has become. : Their history together (Oga and Mikki) has been briefly explained. Oga apparently betrayed Mikki three years before the current story-line. It is still unknown how bad the betrayal was. Furuichi explained that Mikki has made a terrible mistake and misunderstood Oga's actions three years ago. It is now known that Oga was actually quite close to Mikki when he saved Mikki from a group of thugs. Mikki stated that he was going to move (after he befriended Furuichi and Oga) and that these days (three years ago) were to be his last with them) Mikki went to get a charm he forgot when he saw a local thug leader holding it. He lashed out to get it back but was dealt a heavy strike from the thug leader's sharp nails. Oga attacked the thug leader to protect Mikki. Oga later told Mikki he had no idea who he was. Later on in the flashback Oga is seen being surrounded by the local thug mercenaries that he attacked. However, the group was much larger with huge numbers showing up. Mikki ran in to save Oga and Oga gave him a blank look and then lashed out. He told Mikki he did not know him and also explained that he had no idea why he was being so affectionate. the lash was quite brutal which explains Mikki's hostility towards Oga. This is probably the "betrayal" Mikki spoke briefly about. :Mikki relationship with his fellow horsemen is unusual. He seems to have more power and authority than Sakaki, Shinjou or Gou. he does not however have any power whatsoever over Their leader or Nanami Shizuka. Infact he seems to have a great deal of fear for these two as he instantly cower while in their presence.Chapter 59 Page 13 Chapter 59 Page 16 . ; : The leader of the six knights. He is shown to be the strongest of its members holding a great deal of authority over the group. He is also the teacher of Mikki. It is implied that he has demon powers of his own or some other technique that has yet to be determined. He is a difficult character to read at first as his actions and his thrist for death contradict each other. He was first introduced trying the stop the fray on top of the school roof top. He quickly emerged and stopped Mikki from dealing any more blows to OgaChapter 59 Page 18 . He is later stopped and challenged by Toujou. Toujou attacks him with a deathly blow which Izuma stops with apparent ease. When Toujou asks whether he would like to fight or not, he simple responds that childish fights are of no interest to him and that, if Toujou was willing, a death match could be easily arranged. While saying this the rest of the fighting participants on top of the roof top notice that the wind around him suddenly whirled. This, however, stopped instantly and the fight ended. The next day Oga and the rest of the gang that participated in the fight (minus the six knights) were assembled in the principals office. The principal decided that their expulsion would be put on hold. If they succeeded in a contest against six knights they would be allowed to stay at Saint Ishyama. This statement is challenged however and the principal ultimately agrees to remove the authority of the six knights should they win. It is shown later that Izuma was behind this challenge to Oga and the gang as he is shown outside the principals window. Izuma has shown considerable authority, not only within the school, but with the faculty members as well. He is later seen as the sports challenge was stated. He told Mikki that he found a safe spot away from the eyes of the teachers where he could have his tilt with Oga. ; :His heritage is as of yet unknown but it is clear that he has some Spanish descent. He is a good-looking junior at Saint-Ishiyama High with light wavy hair. His behaviour changes based on the situation. He has shown a distinct animosity towards Oga for his ruthless persona and has openly commented on his flaws in battle. It is not below him, however, to comment on his strengths as well. Before the battle on the school grounds began he commented on how tough he was and stated that he was shocked. He has somewhat of a heroic demeanor and has shown to care greatly for his school and the people in it. During his tilt with Oga he spoke briefly with Furichi and told him and the others accompanying him to leave the area for their safety. In battle he is extremely strong. He has displayed the ability to keep up and wound Oga on many occasions. During their first battle in the halls of Saint-Ishiyama, he fought Oga while his partner Sakaki (another knight) fought with Aoi. During his first fight he was asked to answer a few questions (one being what flavor of punch was the most delicious) by Oga. Upon a answering "Fruit Punch" Oga concluded that he was extremely smart and tried to force baby Beel on him. They fought once more on the rooftop of the school. He was immediately knocked out by Oga with one punch. He was thought to be unconscious. However, he was able to retain his focus on Oga for a few moments before passing out :His relationship with his comrades is undetermined for the most part. He does, however, seem to have a certain degree of respect within the group. It is not known whether he is as scared of their leader as Mikki is. It is clear that he is weaker than Mikki as the same opponent he could not defeat (Oga), Mikki was able to fight with on equal terms. ; :Sakaki is a Junior like his comrade Shinjou. He is a good-looking youth with long black hair. His hair is usually kept in a pony tail unless altered in battle. He is usually seen in his standard Ishiyama uniform and is the least talkative of the knights. He is indifferent in battle and in conversation and rarely speaks even to back up one of his fellow knights. He is an powerful opponent and has shown to be able to keep up with the likes of Aoi in battle. He was first shown partnered with Shinjou, confronting Oga in the halls of Saint-Ishiyama. When he was first shown he attacked Aoi with bamboo sword and the ferocity of the strike was quickly noted by Aoi. Aoi was helpless on the first swing but she recovered and was able to fight Sakaki on equal terms using nothing but a ruler. Aoi surprised him by knocking his sword out of his hands using the ruler. The fight continued for a while until the comedic scene with Shinjou and Oga. His battle on the rooftop was with Tatsuya Himekawa when he intervened with Sakaki's strike on Aoi. Aoi was left to fight momentarily with Mikki while Sakaki and Himekawa faced off. While this tilt was not publicized as much as the other fights, it was clear that Himekawa was relatively equal to Sakaki in power. The rooftop battle was ended with the appearance of the leader of the six knights. :Sakaki's relationship with the other horsemen is unknown. He seems to be on good terms with Shinjou as they fought Oga and Aoi with precise movements. It is still unknown whether he shares a common fear of their leader as he was still silent when he showed up. ; :Gou is a muscular senior. He is the captain of the radio club, this fact came as a surprise to many. He is as ruthless and as ready to fight as Oga is and his personality is probably closest to Oga. He attacked out of impulse once Mikki admitted that Oga was the strongest of the four who showed up for the rooftop fights. His intended opponent was Oga, however, he was intercepted by Shintarou Natsume. With one lazy kick he was able to send Gou flying and their tilt began. During the fight it seemed as though Gou had the upper hand. This quickly changed when Gou became distracted with Oga's punch to Shinjou. Shintarou was able to break out of leg-lock and immediately countered the next few blows. Their battle was brief and mostly evenly matched and it ended with the appearance of the Leader of the horsemen. :His relationship with his fellow horsemen is usual. He does for the most part have the same fear of their leader as Mikki does. He was easily silenced when Kaname asked why they were fighting. He even challenged his manhood when he theatrically wondered why Gou took orders from Mikki, when Mikki was younger and less experienced than he was. ; :She is an attractive senior and the only female member of the six knights. Her hair colour is unknown and her fighting style is undetermined as well. It is likely that she possesses a strong fighting style on par or slightly higher than Mikki's as her presence was enough to startle Mikki. She arrived on the rooftop of the school to end the battle and was shortly accompanied by Kaname. She seems to have a strong relationship with her leader as she is able to joke and laugh with him, something the other horsemen seem unable to do (likely due to their fear of him). She is seen recently massaging her leader's back after their training session.Chapter 65 Page 15 . She also seems to have a good relationship with Mikki. It is unknown whether Mikki's fear is mutual, however, she does show a certain degree of concern when Mikki is found to be training alone. Demon World ; :A thief who is the first person Oga and the group meet in the demon world. ; : A thief. When he contacts Oga and the group, he is knocked out by Oga. ; :Alain-Delon's daughter. Like his father, she is a transdimensional demon. ; :A demon doctor who is very small. Lamia is very childish and petite. When Baby Beel was sick, she was ordered to go to the human world to cure him. She disppoves of Oga as Beel's parent, but reluctantly accepts it after his battle with Tojou. Though thanks Oga for saving her after the incident in the demon world. She is very protective of Baby Beel and respect Hilda whom she refer to as "Hilda-nee-san." Chapter list Volume 1 *Babu 01 - I picked up The Devil King *Babu 02 - I became a Gang Leader with a Child *Babu 03 - Damn Strong Evil Bastard *Babu 04 - Fly!! *Babu 05 - Planned to become the Mother *Babu 06 - That *Babu 07 - Stop fighting Volume 2 *Babu 08 - Come? Won't come? *Babu 09 - Being a Man means *Babu 10 - Love Begins *Babu 11 - Park Debut *Babu 12 - The Bored Demon Lord's playing *Babu 13 - The Man and Woman who meet again *Babu 14 - The Second Meeting is Unavoidable Destiny *Babu 15 - Hurricane of Love *Babu 16 - Two Women Volume 3 *Babu 17 - You are unforgivable *Babu 18 - Decisive Battle *Babu 19 - The Conclusion *Babu 20 - Loss *Babu 21 - When you think about summer, you think of this, right? *Babu 22 - Isn't a Man at all *Babu 23 - Toujou *Babu 24 - Get Out *Babu 25 - Gone without a trace Volume 4 *Babu 26 - Fight *Babu 27 - It was fun *Babu 28 - The Doctor is in *Babu 29 - What was I thinking *Babu 30 - Join us *Babu 31 - Everyone Assembled *Babu 32 - Fireworks and Fighting are what Ishiyama is known for *Babu 33 - Which One!? *Babu 34 - The Parent is this way Volume 5 *Babu 35 - Don't interfere *Babu 36 - I win *Babu 37 - Ishiyama's Best *Babu 38 - At the End of Summer *Babu 39 - Baby Hermitting *Babu 40 - The strongest Old Man *Babu 41 - What the hell? *Babu 42 - He's Dead *Babu 43 - Enemy Volume 6 *Babu 44 - Angelica *Babu 45 - Get Bigger *Babu 46 - Baby Beel is Huge!! *Babu 47 - The End of our Adventure *Babu 48 - Saint Ishiyama Academy *Babu 49 - Summer Break Debut *Babu 50 - Idiots are no good *Babu 51 - Come out with me for a sec *Babu 52 - Battle of Swords Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *Babu 53 - Question! *Babu 54 - Kanzaki Hajime *Babu 55 - Everyone go home *Babu 56 - Confrontation *Babu 57 - I don't know you *Babu 58 - Le Late Man *Babu 59 - He's finally here *Babu 60 - The Best *Babu 61 - What's the Next Battle *Babu 62 - Boobie Volley *Babu 63 - Volleyball or Die *Babu 64 - You're the Captain *Babu 65 - What am I Doing *Babu 66 - I don't know you 2 *Babu 67 - Oga vs Miki!! *Babu 68 - Oga vs Toujou *Babu 69 - St. Ishiyama Festival References Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Shōnen manga es:Beelzebub fr:Beelzebub ja:べるぜバブ ru:Beelzebub zh:惡魔奶爸